Embodiments of the present invention relate to X-ray generators used in medical imaging and, in particular, to X-ray generators used in functional imaging, mammography, fluoroscopic imaging, etc.
Conventionally, said generators comprise an X-ray tube and a high voltage generator which delivers the high voltage and the current to said tube needed for the functioning thereof.
This high voltage generator and this tube integrate a certain number of electrically insulating dielectric components (oil of the lamp of the X-ray tube, transformer oil, insulating plastic for connections between the generator and tube, insulating material of the generator's electronic components, etc. . . . ), which, on account of the presence of impurities or fatigue of their dielectric characteristics, can be the site of high voltage discharges and the generation of electric current arcs.
In some applications in particular, these high voltage discharges can be particularly critical having a substantial impact on imaging results. For example, in fluoroscopy, they may necessitate the interruption of an image taking session even though a contrast agent has already been injected into a patient.
In addition, these electric arcs may also cause major degradation of the equipment.
In particular, it is desirable to be able to act very rapidly to change faulty parts when electric arcs start to occur, so as to prevent the repeated formation of electric arcs at one part from further degrading the entire equipment and from extending to all the components thereof.
There is therefore a need for the easy, efficient detection of the formation of electric arcs on X-ray emitting devices used in medical imaging.
In addition, it is desirable to be able to reduce the on-site servicing time of the technicians in charge of changing the parts of equipment on which electric arcs have started to be generated. However, at the present time technicians have to carry out repairs on equipment without knowing which part is faulty and without knowing whether the fault lies with the X-ray tube or the generator. Much time is therefore spent in searching for the site of the fault and it may even happen that technicians are unable to detect precisely which part has to be changed.
There is also a need for detection which allows the facilitated locating of faulty parts on which electric arcs are triggered.